jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Chi Warriors
, Chui and Ren]] The three Dark Chi Warriors are the creations and loyal servants of Daolon Wong. Appearance The Dark Chi Warriors were tall, muscular, orange-skinned humanoids with dark eyes and glowing, cyan-colored tattoos (including a forehead tattoo resembling the same one on Daolon Wong's). They wore dark clothing consisting of fully-covered leggings, detached sleeves and midriff-baring upper garments. They all sported dark red hair (save for Chui) and their eyelids were situated so that they opened and closed vertically, not horizontally like with a human. Powers and Abilities Each Dark Chi Warrior had a different weapon, which could be conjured from thin air. These warriors were all silent, and they could levitate and steer their weapons with their thoughts. They're able to jump up to and down from great distances easily, and they have exceptional physical strength. They additionally could slow down the motion of their bodies during a long fall, causing them to land unharmed. The Dark Chi Warriors could smell magic, allowing them to sense the presence of Jade when she used the Snake Talisman. Alongside being summoned, the warrior can also teleport at will and take any person with them by holding onto them. Daolon Wong can summon his warriors anywhere by calling their names which caused them to materialize in location (unless good magic prevents it), and can banish them as well with a mere wave of his arm. Daolon Wong can manipulate their movements and their weapons, and can willfully mangle their bodies if they disobey him. Only a severe impact will make them disappear accordingly into a puff of purple-blue smoke. Where they go after they disappear appears to be separate dimension contained within Wong's staff where they float there until they can be summoned again after some time. Alternatively, can also be instantly teleported to Wong's fortress. Daolon Wong can also communicate orders to them telepathically, and the warriors can likewise communicate to him in this fashion. History During Daolon Wong's attempt to steal the talismans from Section 13, the warriors were imprisoned in the lost Urn of Wei Cheing by Uncle. After the talismans were destroyed by Jackie, Wong replaced his warriors with Finn, Ratso, and Chow by altering their physical shape, giving them an almost identical appearance to the original warriors. These three former Enforcers were also granted their predecessors' powers and weapons, but they still managed to prove incompetent. Because there is only one Urn of Wei Cheing, Uncle could not contain these warriors as the previous one was already full. Later on, Hak Foo became a fourth Dark Chi Warrior named "Zhen" with even greater power, increasing his already-formidable combat skills. List of Dark Chi Warriors *Gan (replaced by Chow) *Ren (replaced by Finn) *Chui (replaced by Ratso) *Zhen (also known as Hak Foo) Trivia *When Uncle first sees the Dark Chi Warriors in their debut episode, he says that Chi Master Fong warned him of such dark entities. This indicates that there is or has been other Dark Chi Warriors. *Ratso often says that the Dark Warriors look like Kiss, the 80s rock band. *Valmont referred to the Dark Chi Warriors as "samurai zombies" in the Season 3 episode Little Valmont, Big Jade. Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Dark Chi Warriors Category:Magical Beings